starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Roach
That 'bug' thing.. I think that part "Roaches will be able to shoot under Dark Swarm (current, being a bug)" means that the Roaches unaffected by Dark Swarm is a bug. You know, you've seen bugs quite many times in StarCraft. I think that line means this is one of that, like the anti-gravity lifting the rocks. So I added that in the article. If anyone knows it otherwise, please undo this. :Starshade 15:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Portrait animation Sincerely, the Roach have one of the most bizarre faces of the Zerg. Someone had noted that the roach have three eyes? Giobruno 19:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Sample of the portrait at 10:58 to 11:38 in the Battle Report. And yes, the roach does appear to have three eyes. --Thebrowncloud 21:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Second concept picture I've seen that picture somewhere before, but I'm not sure if the source is canon. Especially since it was on Deviant art at the time. What I'm asking is Mr. Jack (the artist's pen name at least) affiliated/employed with Blizzard?--Zervziel 08:39, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Which picture are you talking about? Do you have a link? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : This one http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/File:Roach_SC2_Cncpt2.jpg --Zervziel 18:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I think I can explain. And it's a tale of woe... Basically, yes, the roach appeared on Deviantart, as seen here. However, the roach image I uploaded actually came from the StarCraft twitter (more on that in a sec). While we're on the subject, I guess we may as well decide about what to do concerning the remaining images in both the zerg and general StarCraft galleries. While a concept artist for Blizzard, the issue is complicated by the line "it's not official art, no, but most of them are based pretty closely on the current models." I'd personally love to upload the images here, and we certainly have a mandate in a sense as per his employment, but the mention of them not being official makes me uneasy, hence why when I found the page again I didn't start uploading willy nilly. The roach image however, I have no problem with keeping. As stated, it came from twitter rather than the deviantart page. It's fair to say that the image is official, or is at least official enough to warrant an entry on an official Blizzard site. As such, I think the roach can stay. Unfortunatly, unless we get word about MJ's other concepts being accepted and/or they appear in the same manner, I'm very reluctant to upload them. :(--Hawki 22:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, ok, I understand now. Thanks. I was wondering about that as I recognized the picture right of the bat due to the artist's style and I wasn't too sure if it was the work of a Blizz employee or a freelance artist they hired on to help which game developers do sometimes. --Zervziel 06:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I believe the roach image can stay since it came from a Blizzard source. I can imagine that the copyright/IP for it was "transferred" after it was made. The rest I think we should stay away from until their ambiguous status is cleared up (just because one got transferred doesn't mean they all got transferred, though we can hope!) - Meco (talk, ) 22:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Collision Radius The wiki says Roach's collision radius is 0.5, while Hydralisk's is 0.625. Does this mean that the Roach is smaller than the Hydralisk? Because personal experience says otherwise. -- 23:03, December 6, 2010 (UTC) It could have been an invisible change between patches, but a look at Galaxy shows their inner radius as 0.625 as well. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:28, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Roaches in Heroes There's a little bit of a grey area about roaches in HotS that we should probably bring up. Technically roaches never appear, only roachlings, the smaller ones from the corpser strains. Now they're technically offshoots of roaches so it may be worth noting here too, do we want to keep it to the roachling article or mention it in both? Subsourian (talk) 12:09, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :Derp, you're right. Shows how long it's been since I've used Zagara (odd, since she's like my second highest ranked hero...) :Anyway, reverted it. It's covered in the roachling article, it doesn't need to be covered here again. At the least, it makes the current game unit section much cleaner without having to account for two separate games.--Hawki (talk) 12:17, March 3, 2017 (UTC)